Soul of Ice
by Blackdove085
Summary: Titus Douglas is know for what he did in his games. Instead of facing death by an avalanche Snow let him live from giving him enjoyment. But in order for him to do that he turn Titus into a monster in appearance. Titus now driven by what the Capitol did to him and the ignorance of the Districts he became cold, ice. Until the 74th Games. He will do anything to get the Girl on Fire.
1. Chapter 1

So, I am having horrid writer's block with Nymphetamine. And have had the idea to have a go at a Titus and Katniss story because I have so much to work with him and as you guys can see in the cover I have a idea on how I would like for him to look like. I hope I will enjoy trying a different couple because as much as I love Cato and Katniss it is nice for a change of game every now and then. I am starting this story at M but I am trying to work on not having so many scenes with sex in them so much. Also Titus got inspired by the actor in beastly but when he looked like a 'beast'

* * *

**Blackdove085 **_gives her love towards you and hopes you enjoy this Katitus story._

* * *

_**Please Review and follow**__._

* * *

**Summary**: Titus had been put through the mercy of Snow but he had to pay a price, now scarred and morphed into a horrid form of a man. He cannot stand by what the Capitol and the ignorance of the Districts. He isolated himself and destroyed anything that causes him to remember what happened to him. Until the 74th Hunger Games where he sees Katniss Everdeen…The Girl on Fire. And he decided that she should be his. But will he get what he wants, and what Is he willing to do? "I will make Katniss Everdeen mine no matter what the cost is."

* * *

**SNOW**

"We need to make sure he does come out alive!" said my Head Game Maker as he watched this years District 2 Male had his head bashed by Titus, The boy from District 6. As I watched the last Career's Tracker light slowly flicker off before there was a boom. I knew that Titus has won and now he will finish his kill. As Titus took a bite from the now deceased career his meal time started. Blood dripped from his mouth. I am watching the uncensored games, while the people that I have to deal with cannot stand it. Shows me how stupider the powerful Capitol has become. It is a Free for all no rules game and yet they assume someone to stay like the average Career. I actually enjoyed this years games, never has I seen someone kill the way Titus did. Never saw how cruel he was in these games.

After Titus finished his meal I heard some mention a avalanche, to make sure our victor isn't mentally deranged. "That won't be needed Apollo." I told him not getting up from my seat. He tried to tell me that we shouldn't let this year's Victor win. He questions my action, he will lose his job…I didn't really like him anyways. "Why do you question my reasons? I am telling you to let Titus win. I have others way of letting the people know what I won't allow in my Games." I simply told him as I turned my eyes upon him. "Announce our Victor because it will be the last Victor you will be doing." I told him before he told me yes sir.

* * *

**Titus**

As I sat up on my knees and wiped away the blood from my lips. I am the last and only one standing now. I destroyed The Capitols' precious golden boy. I have proved all of them wrong!

_L-Ladies and Gen-Gentlemen I showcase you this years Victor of 71st Hunger Games T-Titus Douglas!_

I won and I am the sole Victor. I won this game and beat the powerful Careers, I have made them all fear me! I have became the best and I will be remembered through history, I even out shine the 67th victor. As the hover craft came closer to me I was waiting for the latter to come down like they did years before I was even born. But I felt a sting on the back of my neck. I pulled out what was stuck in my neck. It wasn't a shock device because I would be numb.

My vision became a blur and I started to lose my balance, And before I knew it I fell to the ground and everything started to go Black. But before I did I was a group of Peace Keepers circle around me. As I closed my eyes I felt myself being lifted onto something. After that I don't remember anything else.

* * *

**8:55 PM, Titus**

As I came back to focus I heard a voice laced with venom and that was cold. "Nice to see that you're awake Titus." he said, causing me to turn my head to see Snow was sitting on a chair next to my bed with his legs crosses. He smelled like Roses And Blood. I could handle the smell, I dealt with it at my time in the arena. "I am Kind enough to let you live because the Game makers wanted you dead." he told me as he got up and walked across the room. "I enjoyed your games but not many of my subjects. So, I had to think of a way of punishment for you." he told me as he turned his back to me.

"And what did you do?" I asked him as I sat up. He let out a cold laugh before turning towards me a evil serpent like smile on his lips.

"You were a good looking young man." were the words he left me with before he walked out of my room. The words he left me erea unsettling. And when I caught up with his words I shot straight up and ran towards the nearest mirror. And what I saw I just couldn't believe what they did to me. I touched my face as I looked at the tattoos I had put on me. WHAT DID THEY DO TOO ME! I feel rage build up inside me before I smashed the glass that reflected what happened to me. Why would they do this to me!? I played their sick game, I gave them a show they would remember and this is what they do to me. I will be looking like this for the rest of my life! I tried to prove to all of them that my District isn't full of waste but when I do this happens!

_Titus Douglas stayed like this. When he got his post games interview the Capitol screamed and his interview was cut short. He was disowned by his farther and Mother because of what he did in the arena and was forced to live in solitude. When his Victory tour came, he was dreading that event. In District 12 the crowd look at him as if he was some monster but he didn't not kill their tributes. The others District booed, hiss, and threw thing at him screaming monster. Titus is recorded as the most hated Victor in history. He allowed this hatred that came upon him and that caused him to become cold. He formed this bitter hate for his nation. _

_As the two other Hunger Games passed he was forced to go and be reminded what he did and who was the reason why he was like the way he was. But his hatred formed colder and colder towards the districts because of their ignorance. This story will take place in the after effects of the 74__th__ Hunger Games Reaping and you will see this story told through the eyes of Titus and of Katniss Everdeen. Enjoy this angst, horror-struck Drama filled with want and desire as so with fear._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Here is the second Chapter of Soul of Ice. So, since I didn't describe Titus' appearance that well, so I have a picture of him on my profile. I got Titus appearance idea from the Actor that plays in Beastly and is the 'beast'. But this isn't a happy story as I have said before. I hardly ever write happy stories anymore. Maybe I got to into the 'bad' guy being with the heroine and now I'm way to into it. But that doesn't matter. I don't except too many reviews because Titus is only looked into if you've read the books before you've seen the movie so I'm kinda being like a Hipster with this story.

* * *

**Blackdove085: **_Give her love towards you and wishing you a pleasurable reading. Thank you for choosing this story also. Review and follow, and I will try to get back to you if I can._

* * *

**Titus**

I sat in one of the fancy Capitol chair in the train taking me away from my life of isolation to watch their petty little games. But I also have to deal with the other Victors. They are nothing but hypocrites, every last one of them. Treating me like I am a monster because I did what I had to do to survive. Pretty boy is the one that I cannot stand. He bitches on how he has the Capitol after when he doesn't know how it's like every time I even go to the store I get insulted. My shopping trips consist of people giving me dirty looks, someone make a smart remark to me every time I go to the meat section and then having to force someone for me to pay so I can just go home.

I fucking hate everyone. Most of them cry about how the Hunger Games are like. Well maybe you should do something instead of whine. The district 12 mentor just went with the fuck it route and it's been doing him fine. And the Capitol is nothing but brain fried fashion freaks. I was to 'monstrous' for them because I did what I had to do and without sponsors. While you have tributes from 1,2,and 4 who torture their 'kill' until begging for mercy.

And because Snow let me live doesn't mean I like the bastard, he's the most mentally ill one because he got enjoyment from my games. And I couldn't give two if I am his favorite victor. Because of him I cannot just forget my games. You try brushing your teeth without a mirror and see how easy it is! I cannot stand my reflection anymore, They actually had to change the dining table to wood and the plates clear glass because I end up breaking it. I actually managed to break one of their strong steel table into tiny little pieces. The escort had a heart attack, served her right.

"Oh, Titus lovely again to see you!" she said breaking me out of my train of thought. "How was you year?!"

"Don't bullshit me, I know you can't stand me." I snapped at her as I uncrossed my arms. She shut her mouth and turned and went on ahead. At least the Districts don't pretend they like me, I cannot fake kindness I know no one feels it towards me. I then looked towards the tributes this year. "Hello tributes." I simply say to them and started to wait for their answers. I am a mentor this year and their only mentor because they got a morph addict.

"Where is our mentor?" the boy asked me as he stood up straighter. He looked at about 16 the most. Average height and stocky. He wasn't good looking though. I know how the capitol is when it comes to looks, because I was very good looking before I was turned into what I am today. I just didn't have a good mentor. He smirked before I leant back in the chair I was sitting in.

"You're looking at him. I'll have to be both of yours mentor because I am the only one that is able to carry on a full sentence." I told both of them as I crossed my legs. I took a good look at the girl. She was only 13. One thing I will always be thankful for is that I never had to deal the look of a young tween or young teenager. The tributes I killed were 17 and 18. The careers would kill the innocent ones and you can somewhat say I got them back.

"And what if we don't want you?" he asked me still standing. I let out a laugh before I looked up at him.

"Then you will end up dead." I simply told him before I stood up and looked at him. "You do realize that you are going against trained Careers who has had way more then three days to train for the Games. And you are talking to a Victor who was able to kill all of them with just his bare hands." I looked at him and raised my eye brow towards him. "As you know I am Titus Douglas, yours?"

"Cain Hever" The boy said as he glared down at me as he balled his hand into a fist. He seems to have a thick skull. That won't help him in the Games.

"Jillian Maxwell" the young girl said to me. I turned my back towards them and started to walk.

"We should go see the reaping…it'll be good to know who you'll be dealing with." I then walked towards the TV room and sat on the couch. The escort was sitting on the far side of the couch. I smirked. "What's the matter Gia? Still think you have the poor District. Both you and I know Effie got the poor district, almost every year all of Haymitch's tributes die in the blood bath." I told her before she glared at me.

"But I would prefer that then over having a monster like you as a Victor." she snipped back at me causing me to laugh. I turned my head and look towards her.

"I like being a monster better then some freak whose brain was fried from all that dye you put in yourself. I didn't know the look of having a rainbow puke on you was even enjoyed." That caused her to gasp, I flashed a smile to her before I notice the tributes come in and sat between me and Gia. "You should learn by now Gia, I don't care about how you feel or what you think." I told her before I turned my head to the TV as Caesar came on. Blue this year, last year it was purple. His white smile flashed before he started to speak.

"Hello and welcome to the start of this years HUNGER GAMES!" he exclaim with joy. I rolled my eyes before crossing my arms over my chest and continued to watch. "Now time to see this years reapings!" He exclaimed again before the screen flashed to a different scene and the words under it read _District One_.

"Glimmer Jewel!" The sparkly escort said with a smile on her jewel incrusted lips. I saw a blonde girl that had long legs walk onto the stage as she smiled and waved. She reminds me of Cashmere but too flirty. I have seen Cashmere say fuck off to a guy before and did not look back or even uttered a word sorry. "Marvel Hinder!" she called out as she held onto the piece of paper. The names people come up with in District One, not once in my life of living I ever heard of any tributes from One have the name Bob. But again I do have a strange way of thinking.

Then the screen flashed to District Two, ah the tributes and Victors I freak out. So many good times. It's so nice to freak out a Career male that is above six feet. "CLOVE GROVER!" The small girl smirk as she walked up the stage. She carried a twisted look in her eyes, one that would only hold insanity. The Capitol will love her, she seems like the regular District 2 Career, probably will start crying when she's going to get killed though. My games had a girl just like her and when I got my hands on her she thought she would offer me sex and I wouldn't kill her.

"I am Cato Tuefel and I will be your tribute." a tall, muscular, blonde hair and blue eyed boy said. I just started to laugh. He'll be the next Capitol whore if he wins and if he doesn't, he'll lose his looks. I usually end up right on shit like this I don't why I just am. And after the affirmation of the tributes the crowd gave a roar of cheers. Oh how this District is putty. They have became what the Capitol wanted them to be.

The other Districts have some stocky males this year, except District 3 and District 4. Then District 11 surprised me when a big guy walked onto the stage. He's bigger than District 2. But there was a small 12 year old girl this year…I am grateful there were no 12 years old in my games. But this little girl with be messed with until she is sobbing and begging them to stop her suffering as the Careers and most of the Capitol laugh in blissful glee. I feel sorry for the girl because she was born in this time and in her District. I know in detail about what Panam was. And they didn't have districts but States and went by the United States and I saw the old flag with stars and stripes. But that flag and country is long dead now.

Then poor, neglected District 12 came on, every year they always draw starving teens into these games and both always die before the game begins. Effie Trinket walks towards the fish bowels and makes a small show out of it. She gets way to into it. She needs to know is that she's in a District that just doesn't care about the Games. "Primrose Everdeen!" Everything went dead quite until the other 12 years olds turn towards a small girl with blonde hair in two French braids. She held a look of shock on her face before she started to walk slowly to the stage to stand next to Effie Trinket. She moved her eyes to the ground, looking at her feet.

Then the silence was broken when a older girl ran out of her section. "PRIM!" she started to race to her but the Peace Keepers held her back and she started to fight again them. "I VOLUNTEER!" she shrieked as she tried to push pashed them. And when the Peace Keepers stepped to the side in shock. "I volunteer as tribute." She said stronger, she has gotten my attention now. Effie was surprised, most of Panem is. They only have one living Victor and only two in history. How I know this is because my name is under theirs. Yeah, It reads _Haymitch Adernathy and Maysilee Donner are the only Victors in District 12. Donner passed in The 2nd Quell while Haymitch is alive and is a heavy drinker_. Mine just simply says Titus Douglas is the most hated Victor in History since the games began.

I was brought back to the real world quickly. "What is your name dear?" Asked Effie as she brought the microphone to the girls face. She was pretty… I've seen many District girls and Katniss will be pretty enough to be the girl every Capitol boy and man will dream about.

"K-Katniss Everdeen." She said as she looked out towards the crowd. Her gray-blue eyes held fear in them, I can see pass the fire and I can see a scared girl that wishes that this didn't happen.

"I bet my buttons that girl was your sister…Couldn't let her take all of the glory couldn't we?" she asked before she laughed. Wow, Effie was stupider then I thought she was. You have to had shirked your brain as to think a sibling from District 12 will want to get the glory. District 2 I understand that, I convinced myself that Reaping are a lot more violent in District 2 then they make it out to be. "Let's give our first volunteer a round of applause!" Effie exclaimed as she started to clap. I am convinced, that dye and wing has fried her brains and to think Haymitch puts up with her. When I looked back to the screen I saw all of the children from 12 to 18 make a sigh and kiss it before they bring it to the sky.

Now that's strange… I know that District 12 only uses that for saying goodbye to a deeply cared and loved one. Katniss Everdeen is not just a girl there. She has gotten my attention now and I intend on figuring out who she is. "Peeta Mellark!" The male tribute was called and he looked like he was going to cry. You never cry on reaping day, that boy has now showed that he cannot take it and the careers will do worst shit to him than that little girl. And he's too big to pull a Johanna move either. She isn't that big because she's a head shorter then me and I'm 5'11. She has a strange obsession for O'dair. Me and pretty boy don't like each other at all.

"Well there are your tributes this year Panem. Contact the number below on who you'll think will win. HAPPY 74th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!" Caesar said with a bright smile on his face before the screen went black.

"Well." started Gia as she said up straighter. "I have to get to bed now, we'll be waking up early so goodnight." She then looked towards me with a grimly look "Enjoy your nightmares Titus." I flashed a smart-ass smirk and lifted my middle finger up.

"I always enjoy them Gia, maybe you start with yours." I told her causing her to gasp before storming out of the room. "And that is how you get Gia to leave you alone Cain and Jillian." I continued to them as I got up. "And by best advice if you don't want to do what I did, focus on survival and then learn how to run like a little bitch from the Careers. Blood bath is a trap and that's why the careers rein in victory there." I then walked out of the room. This is going to be a very interesting games this year. I wonder how the Capitol will make it out to be and how will Snow take it. The old fart thinks that everyone is wanting to start a rebellion. I walked into my room. I get the special room because I have no other choice but to go to the Capitol, Snow just loves to rub the salt on the wound. 'Whatever.' I thought before I shook my head and walked towards the bathroom to see if I had anything to crash. When I walked in I saw nothing but walls and clear glass. Finally Snow figured out that I won't compromise about the reflection.

Then the phone rang. 'No one calls me.' I thought as I looked at the phone strangely when the third ring hit I walked over to the phone and put it near my ear. "Hello?" I asked when I answered.

"Good evening Titus." I was taken back when I heard snow's voice he hasn't spoke to me since my 20th birthday.

"Good Evening Snow." I replied as I relaxed a little bit. "What do I owe this phone call for?" I asked as I leaned against the wall.

"I cannot say hello to you Titus, after all you must get lonely." He responded, I rolled my eyes.

"I started to get used to it since I've lived with it since I was 18 so it isn't that bad." I told him as I crossed my arms.

"Have you always been like this Titus, do you know I can simply end your life." he said me causing me to scoff.

"And you know that no one would care if I was to die anyways." I replied to him. He should figure it out that ever since he is the reason why I am hated. It would've been better if they did let that avalanche kill me.

"So, what do you think of this years tributes?" he asked me, something is up…Snow is not one for small talk.

"What is it that you wish to tell me Snow? We both know that we aren't fans of small talk." I said to him bluntly…Snow needs to also learn is that I'm not stupid like most of the Victors. He needs to really stop thinking that everyone's has a lower I.Q than him.

"Do not mention how District 2 acts in Reaping. I know you enjoy disturbing the tributes and Victors from District 2 so please keep your lips sealed about it or else I will put you in lockdown and I know you remember some of your times in there." he told me making he shutter. Oh yeah I remember my times in there. Horrible memories… globs of what ever they gave me, cold like a meat locker, and hard cement floors.

"Will do Snow, after all what you say goes and you don't like the idea of no for an answer." I then slammed the phone down cutting off the line and pulling out the wire in the wall. 'That will keep him quite for a while.' I thought before I took off my shirt and shoes and went to lay down on my bed. I turned on the book device because it's just to tiring to turn pages, I can't believe how we let ignorant morons rule over us, but like we're any better it's rare just to see plan books now in the Districts and candles. I live in District 6 and I can just smell the motor oil…air fresheners aren't that strong.

I pressed my finger against the book cover 'Of Ice and Fire' third book and started to read. People used to tell me that I used to read slow well that's because I want to enjoy the details and just open a book and be done in two weeks and not remember anything about it.

But that's just me. After a while I turned my head to look at the clock on the side of my bed I saw that it was 2 A.M and I only had about 5 more chapters left…might as well finish anyways. Besides I do want to know how it ends anyways. I have read about 100 books this past six months and I came cross some pretty damn writers. All of them are dead some since the 18th Centenary. I have read quite a bit of non-fiction too. Mien Kampf is writing by a guy that caused World war II and he reminds me so damn much of Snow that it's sickening. Let's just hope Snow shoots himself in the mouth and ends his reign for us all, but then our lives wouldn't change because we would vote someone probably like Stalin or worst Joffery.

God that would be worst. I cut from my thoughts as I heard a knock and then Gia's voice. "Titus it's time to get up." By the tone she just got up and probably looks like shit in her standards. Meaning she has no make-up on and her wavy chestnut hip length hair is down. I think she looks better like that but I could get worst. Gia is the most natural looking one. District One's Escort looks like a sparkly bird, and District 2 is creepy. And lacks the most color.

"I'm getting up." I simply told her as I opened the door to see her still in her orange nightgown and robe. I raised my eyebrow as I looked down to her. She then turned and looked up at me with her bright magenta eyes. "Don't you usually leave before I can even answer you?" I asked her as I looked back down to her. That was when she looked down at my chest. A lot of people don't know is that my face was just messed up but Snow just had tattoos place on my body. "Gia you are acting weird. You've never been this silent towards me." I said to her as I started to slightly back up from her. What she did next totally surprised me and I never get surprised. She grabbed onto my face and started to kiss me as she opened her robe and tried pushing me back.

When I regained myself I started to yell against her mouth. But was caught in surprise when she moved her had down and grabbed. Now that was when I pushed her off of me. "What did you do that!?" She yelled at me as she glared up to me.

"You were trying to rape me you stupid bitch!" I yelled back at her before I looked at the clock to see that it was 3 AM. "I thought you fucking hated me!" I continued as I watched her get up as she rolled her eyes.

"Have you've not heard about hate sex. I haven't got laid and I felt like trying it." she told me as she looked up to me. I just started to shake my head in confusion.

"How much older are you then me!? I know District 2 is the Youngest because she's new. I am only 23!" I yelled at her she kept looking up to me before shaking her head.

"That should matter, I am only 27 I'm not that older then you. I wouldn't sleep with a 14 year old and you're the only man who's able to get it up." she told her as she crossed her arms over her chest as if I was over reacting.

"Look Gia if you want some guy to fuck you why don't you get O'dair, he'll let you fuck him…hell for three days even." I told her, that made her mad for some reason.

"But I'll have to pay for it and I don't like the waiting list!" after she said that she slammed the door closed and left me standing there in confusion. 'what the fuck' was only going through my mind. I just need to forget about this shit and just go to bed and wake up for tomorrow for the tribute parade. And that was what I just did and it was the same as every night since I was 18. Nightmares and me waking up in a cold sweat.

When I woke up I of course was the first one up so I first put on a new pair of clothes. A pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that was fitted with no shoes. I walked into the dining room and just sat down starting the fourth book. I read until I heard the door swoosh open. I turned my head to see that Jillian was up first. She was in a light blue skirt with a white button up blouse. "Good morning Jillian." I said to her causing to act surprised, most tributes are when I tell them that. I do love District 2 tributes reaction though. I smirked before I dropped it and went back to reading and just started to eat toast as I turned the page.

"Um…Titus can I ask you a question?" she asked causing me to look up to her with my eyebrow raise. She looked side to side, I guess making sure no one sees her. "Wh-what would you actually recommend for me to at least have a chance to live past the blood bath?" she asked as she bit her lip. So she wants a chance, might as well sees if she listens.

"Jillian, I would suggest that you make sure tributes from One, Two, and Four don't get you. Two you will have no chance with One you probably could get away from the females because they care more about their looks so try doing something about it. But make sure to ask the trainers that is what they're there for is to also teach you new things. Focus more on survival and a running style and you'll at least know how to make it last until the feast at least. And do not try to piss off District 2. They are the Favorite because they don't have mercy so if you do get caught makes sure it's not a 2 career." When I finished she nodded her head. She went back to eating.

"Also, stock up on food, you won't be going near the bloodbath so avoid Dairy and eat as healthy as you can for these four days and drink as much water as you can. You cannot live with out water, it's 70% of your body. And make sure to cover any source of tracks you leave and change it up…we are talking about kids who have been train to kill at a young age." When I finish I notice her push away her orange juice and just got a glass of water and started to drink it. 'smart girl' I thought until Cain came stomping through the door and glared at me. Now this kid is a work of art. He's so thick headed I would be surprise if he had a brain. "Good mourning Cain." I simply told him as I continued to read. Gia didn't even come in to eat…thank god.

When we started to get closer to the Capitol was when we went into the tunnel and then the sun shined back into the car showing the high building and skyscrapers. Both of them were amazed by it. I could care less personality. When we stopped The started to wait for me. "Go on with out me…remember I am the most hated Victor so it's your guys show." I told them as I read. Both hastily got up and started to walk out and started to wave to the crowd that was awaiting them and I stay on until The crowd cleared and I started to head towards the Tribute building. When I got off I went on the elevator to floor six. I started waiting until I had the okay to go in my personal booth to watch the parade.

I just hope to fucking god that I don't deal with pretty boy Finnick O'Dair. The man who is the 'most beautiful man in all of Panem' All he is nothing but a Capitol whore who loves the attention he gets and just wants people to feel bad for him because his only love is the mentally weak Annie Cresta. I just hate everyone and that probably won't change. But I do intend to figure out just who Katniss Everdeen is and how the hell does she plan to strive in this years Hunger Games because I know no one was like Haymitch when he was sober and let's see how she'll win with a drunk mentor.


End file.
